The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Sedum or stonecrop plant, botanically known as Sedum and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Little Miss Sunshine’. There are over 300 recognized species of the genus Sedum. 
The new plant is a selection of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor at a wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA between an unnamed proprietary selection of Sedum kamtschaticum sp. ellecombianum (not patented) x a distinct unnamed proprietary seedling of Sedum kamtschaticum sp. ellecombianum (not patented) in the summer of 2012. The seeds were collected in the fall of 2012, and the individual plant originating from the single seedling selection was given the breeder code 12-67-3 in 2014 at the end of evaluation process at the same nursery.
The new Sedum plant was selected for its compact groundcover habit form together with the cheery, bright-yellow flower color and particularly the dark green foliage.
Asexual reproduction of Sedum ‘Little Miss Sunshine’ by vegetative cuttings at a wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA since the summer of 2014, has shown that the unique features of this new Sedum plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
No plants of Sedum ‘Little Miss Sunshine’ have been sold in this country, or anywhere in the world, prior to the filing of this application, nor has any disclosure of the new plant been made prior to the filing of this application with the exception of that which was disclosed or sold within one year of the filing of this application and was either derived directly or indirectly from the inventor.